World of Shadow
World of Shadow is a story of Multicolour being thrown into an alternate dimension. It takes place after The Dark City. Prolougue The ground shook. Matoran looked at where the ground was cracking open. They ran away in terror as a huge stone capsule started to rise from the ground. As it rose, it cracked. Boulders broke off the top and rained down the sides. An avalanche of rock rained off one side, to reveal a massive black and red arm, holding a double-bladed protosteel sword that could easily fit Metru Nui on one side. More and more boulders rolled off, until eventually, a massive robot was revealed. It was in the shape of Makuta Icarax, but it was possessed by a very different Makuta. His name was Darkraxx. In this universe, he had used his massive robot to drown Mata Nui's mechanical body. Mata Nui was dead, and this Makuta now ruled the land. However, his last robot, the one used to kill Mata Nui, had been lost. Unwilling to die without a fight, as he sank to the bottom, Mata Nui had grabbed Darkraxx's arm and dragged his robot down with him. When the two towering giants hit the bottom, they collided and were both destroyed. Darkraxx's Antidermis had escaped, and flown into his spare robot. Now Darkraxx had replaced Mata Nui and ruled the universe. Darkraxx scanned the ground below. Matoran were fleeing in terror. And...what was that. He took a closer look. Was that a portal? Yes, it was. And that looked like a Toa coming out. Darkraxx's laugh shook the ground. This was going to be fun. Chapter 1 "Welcome to my world, Multicolour," said Darkraxx. "Yes, my alternative self told me all about you, and how hard you are to squish." "Why are you in the form of Icarax?" demanded Multicolour. "I thought you didn't like him." "Ah, Toa...there is a very simple reason for my new form. Tell me, what to angry Matoran yell at each other sometimes? 'Go to...!'" "Karzahni?" suggested Multicolour. "Correct," growled Darkraxx. "And what realm was Icarax assigned to?" "Karzahni," said Multicolour. Comprehension suddenly dawned on his face. "Exactly," boomed Darkraxx. "I need to take the form of someone who will scare Matoran the most. Since Icarax is associated wth Karzahni's realm, he fits the bill. If the Matoran fear me, they will obey me. Just as they will obey me when I tell them to drown you!" Matorans swarmed around Multicolour, grabbing him. Multicolour felt one grab his head. He turned to see, and wished he had not. "You!" Multicolour gasped. "You...are...me?" It was himself, as a Matoran. "No!" he shouted, as the Matorans threw him into the ocean. Multicolour managed to grab one and pull him down after. He turned to see who he was holding, and found that it was himself. "Why...are...you...drowning me?" gasped Multicolour 2. "I'm here to help," replied Multicolour 1. "Here, eat this!" he said, holding out a virus. Multicolour 2 swam over, gasping for breath, and grabbed the vial. He swallowed its contents, and handed it back to his alternate self. "How do you feel?" asked Multicolour 1. "Amphibious," replied Multicolour 2. "I'm amphbious as well, because I am you, and you are me." "Really?" asked Multicolour 2. "If you want to stop that lunatic up there, I know someone who might be able to help." Together, they swam to the bottom of the Pit. Chapter 2 "Okay, the being who can help you is in that cave down there, but he doesn't like being disturbed," said Multicolour 2. "Thanks," said Multicolour 1. "You can go back up there now, and try to survive, and I will find your ally. Then we'll try to take down that psycotic up there." "Good luck," said Multicolour 2, swimming back up. "You're going to need it." Multicolour 1 swam down to the cave. He had only made it a few feet in when a large tentacle wrapped around him. "Who goes there," demanded a voice from above. Multicolour pulled hard on the appendage. He ducked out of the way just as his unseen captor tumbled from a hole in he ceiling. There was a loud crash, an explosion of rock dust and a groan of pain. A tentacle lashed out from the dust in the water. "Stop it!" shouted Multicolour. "I'm not here to battle you! I'm here to help you beat up that mad man who is in control of your universe!" The figure climbed to his feet, then stopped. "Did you say...my...universe?" "Yes, your universe!" said Multicolour. "Or at least, it can be your universe. Think about it! If we beat Darkraxx, you can reclaim your lost kingdom, maybe even become the master of the world, Kalmah!" Chapter 3 Multicolour grabbed onto the Protosteel bar overhead. Water was rumbling overhead, threatening to dislodge him. If his hand slipped now, he would fall 1000 feet. Nor was that the last of the problems. If he fell, the dead weight holding his ankle would fall, too. Worse, that dead weight was alive and called Kalmah. Toa did not like death. That thought made him clench the bar even tighter. His destination was far up ahead-the top of Darkraxx's leg. He hauled himself up onto a nearby platform. Kalmah wriggled over the side as well. They were safe from the roaring waterfalls. But Darkraxx had sensed their presence, too. "Ha ha ha-it won't be as easy as that," his voice boomed through the whole body. High above, a cloud of shadow began to swirl. It split in two, and each half assumed a definite form. A few seconds later, the two Rahkshi were climbing down towards the enemies. Turahk jumped on Multicolour, activating his staff power. Multicolour looked up at his enemy, getting more and more paralysed with fear. Then a funny thing happened-the Turahk's head snapped off and fell thousands of feet. The reason why was made clear a moment later. Kalmah's squid-like face came up through where the Rahkshi's head once was. Then the armour split and snapped in two, and both halves fell into the sea. Kalmah stood up, Kraata in hand. "I should have done that ages ago," said Kalmah, casually popping the Kraata into his mouth and chewing. "Let's worry about our other friend over there," Multicolour replied. He was pointing at the Vorahk, who was recovering from an attack by Kalmah. "No need to worry about that," someone said. A mini-cyclone suddenly erupted beneath the Rahkshi's shell. The Kraata was whirled round and round, until it was eventually disintegrated by the massive force. The Vorahk slumped to the floor to reveal a green and blue armoured Toa standing behind him. He wielded a crossbow and a Cordak Blaster. "Who are you?" asked Multicolour. The stranger kicked the Vorahk away. "You can call me Kongu." Chapter 4 Kalmah's head connected with the metal bar, sending him crashing back to the platform. "Okay, I'm REALLY getting tired of this," h snapped, sitting up. Kongu summoned another cyclone, sending him shooting up again. This time, he missed the bar, and his head smashed through a platform higher up. He wriggled up onto the platform. His thoughts were interrupted by a staff pointed at his head. The owner, a Lerahk, activated his power. Kalmah ducked under the poison, grabbed onto the Lerahk, and ran over to the wall. He thrust his arms out in front him and dashed the Lerahk into the wall, shattering his head. A bolt of pure darkness shot out of the wall, hitting Kalmah. Then the wall opened. Their enemy stepped out. Darkraxx. Darkraxx grabbed onto the nearest Rahkshi and sent a searing blast of plasma through the armour, burning the Kraata. Then he wrenched off the headpiece and hurled it at Kalmah, too fast for him to dodge. The sharp fangs on the front end of the head slashed through the organic tissue in his shoulder, making him drop his Squid Launcher. Then Darkraxx reached his hand into the back of a second Rahkshi. His fingers closed on the Kraata and he hurled that at his enemy too. Kalmah deliberately stepped into its path. Then, in the last second, he opened his mouth, swallowing the Kraata whole. Darkraxx reached his hand into a third Rahkshi, but instead fired a bolt of shadow from his claw. Taking the dark missile to be a black Kraata, Kalmah opened his mouth and ate it up. Then he felt the pain and realised his mistake a few seconds before he collapsed. "Now," said Darkraxx, "you die." Chapter 5 Multicolour hit the ground hard. Kongu was slammed into a wall. The alternate Lekaxx smiled. Multicolour had wanted to go up and help Kalmah. But alternate versions of Lekaxx and Visorak-Kal had got in their way. And they were losing. Multicolour climbed to his feet, only for Visorak-Kal to grab him by his head and fling him up. He collided with the ceiling and fell back down, straight into the path of Lekaxx's Cordak Blaster. Kongu was alone in the fight. Facing two enemies, he was both outnumbered and outpowered. But he had to make an effort. Summoning all of the power he could, he aimed a cyclone directly at Lekaxx. Caught right in the middle of a large, high-pressure column of air, Lekaxx was torn into hundreds of pieces. Then Kongu pulled the cyclone tightly into a sphere of air and launched it out of the robot's upper leg into the sea. However, while he had defeated one enemy, the amount of energy he had put into his attack had left him too weak to fight, and he collapsed. Visorak-Kal raised his pincer, and swung it down, and then... ...the blow was blocked by a weapon. Kongu looked up, and then instantly relaxed at the sight of Multicolour. The Toa tried to electrocute Visorak-Kal, but an explosive Rhotuka hit him, sending him flying. Hurtling towards the ceiling, Multicolour knew he had only one thing to try. He activated his Olmak armour. Even if he couldn't leave until Darkraxx had been stopped, he could hopefully find someone, anyone, to come through the portal and help him. A portal opened. He saw towers. He saw factories. He saw mechanical beings, about Matoran-sized. And he saw someone else too, falling through and colliding with him. Both beings hit the floor hard. Multicolour looked up. And gasped. "What are you doing here?" he asked in shock. The being smiled. Concentrating a burst of shadow energy, he blasted the alternate Visorak-Kal and sent him directly into a power source, frying him. Pieces of his empty armour fell to the floor. "Hello, Multicolour. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Multicolour sighed. "Yes, Vorzex."